


Future in a New World

by umbreonblue



Category: Butlers (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Future, Gen, Goodbyes, Graduation, Growing Up, M/M, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: When happens at graduation and the years to come.





	Future in a New World

**Author's Note:**

> my take on what'll happen in the future for these boys.

It’s been a few years since the distortion. Haruto, J, Watson, Dracula, Hikari, and Homes just finished their graduation ceremony.

Haruto has decided to inherit the family business and thus going to university with Ren. Watson and Homes have decided on careers as investigative journalists, and so will intern at a newspaper while attending university. Dracula has landed a job as a bed tester, which suits him well. While Hikari is now a botanist/florist and will be part-timing at the florist's shop.

J, who looks like he’s hardly aged but has definitely grown a few centimetres taller, surprised them all by saying that he’s decided to travel a bit. See the world. All of them know he’s not going to change his mind, so they don’t even bother.

Hotaru, being the youngest, cried as he hugged them, saying his goodbyes. Ren assured that they’ll all meet again soon. They all disperse, going their separate ways for now.

Then, J lugs his bag for the journey and sees Tachibana. Smiling, J waves at him. Tachibana invites him for a drink, and J accepts.

After the cup of tea, J sees Hayakawa again, who also looks like he’s hardly aged.

“Guess I won’t be seeing you around much then,” Hayakawa smiles.

J smiles back, “Yeah… Actually, you’re not going to be seeing me for a while. I’m going to wander the world a bit.”

Hayakawa blinks in surprise, “Oh…well, good for you then.”

“I know it’s sudden, but… I kind of want to see this world for myself. The world that Tenna wanted to protect….” J responds.

Hayakawa nods in understanding.

“Hayakawa-san,” J bows to him, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Hayakawa’s shocked as J has never bowed to him before.

J smiles mischievously as he stands up straight again, giving Hayakawa a peck on the lips, “Goodbye, Hayakawa-san.” Then, he runs off, yelling over his shoulder, “I’ll be back soon!” before disappearing into the distance.

As for Hayakawa… he’s blushing and in shock, before snapping out of it, a bit of rage in him but that quickly fades. He starts smiling again, shaking his head.

* * *

A few years later…

Hayakawa is working the counter at Café de Wayne, seeing to his last customer and the part-timers leave after a hard day’s work.

It was then that someone walked into the café. A man with longish black hair and amber eyes, about an inch short of Hayakawa’s height. “You still open?”

Hayakawa freezes in shock before responding, “We’re just about to close for the night.”

The man comes in, “This place is still the same, even after all these years…”

“J…” Hayakawa gives him a stern look. J laughs, “I’m back, Hayakawa-san.”

Hayakawa gets out from behind the counter to give J a hug, which is reciprocated.

“Care for a drink?” J asks, a mischievous smile on his face.

Hayakawa smiles back, “Sure.”

J mixes some alcohol he finds hidden behind the counter, creating a few cocktails he learned from his travels.

As they drink, they catch up. Haruto is now the president of his family’s company, Ren is now a counsellor at their high school, Watson and Homes are now ace reporters, and Hotaru will be graduating soon. Dracula is still a bed tester, and Hikari now has a florist shop of his own.

“What’ve you’ve been up to, Hayakawa-san?” J asks.

Hayakawa smiles, “You’re now looking at the co-owner of Café de Wayne.”

“Really? Congrats!” J cheers as he drinks.

“Well…what’ve you’ve been up to, J? I’m sure you have stories,” Hayakawa shakes his head smiling. He’s missed this.

“I have too many to tell, Hayakawa-san. Unless you want to be here all night,” J says as he finishes off his drink.

“I still have to close up, but… we can continue this at my place?” Hayakawa says, not sure if he’s making the right decision, or if it’s the alcohol.

J smiles at the unexpected invitation, “OK.”

After they’ve finished another round of drinks, J helps Hayakawa close up, and they go to Hayakawa’s place.

They both sat on the bed, J nonchalantly telling stories of his travels, red on his face from the alcohol. Eventually, the stories stopped as J was starting to doze off, leaning on Hayakawa’s shoulder.

Hayakawa did have some red on his face from the alcohol, but he was still awake. “J?”

“You’re so comfortable, Hayakawa-san…” J mumbles as he starts to close his eyes.

Hayakawa puts J onto his side, laying down on the bed before laying down himself, “Get some sleep, J. You must be exhausted.”

“Mm…No. I still…*yawns* have to tell you…” J tries to keep himself awake.

Hayakawa wraps J in his arms, kissing him on the lips, “Welcome back, J.”

J smiles, succumbing to sleep, “I love you.”

Hayakawa smiles, “Love you too,” before he falls asleep too.

* * *

Omake:

It’s Hotaru’s graduation day. Every one of his friends, to his surprise, shows up, even J. Now, Hotaru wants to be a patisserie, and will intern at a bakery soon. Hopefully, someday he'll have a bakery of his own.

As for J…he opens a bar, where he is the only bartender. The bar is conveniently not too far from Café de Wayne.

* * *

Omake 2:

For J and Hayakawa, there is the unspoken rule. That is, in a fight, the loser has to listen to the winner. Although they don’t fight anymore, they do spar occasionally.

However, there is also an unspoken secret between them that is to not be mentioned in front of anyone. That is the fact they were supposed to be, almost were, brothers-in-law. If the others knew about that, they would be surprised…would be an understatement. Their relationship is complicated enough as it is, so let’s end it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos.


End file.
